GP 20: Siblings Battle!?
is the twentieth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It features the first appearance of Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O. Plot While Miu is out shopping, Hiroto is at a café with a blonde woman when he is contacted by his mentor. Saki sees Hiroto trying to rebuff the woman and mistakenly assumes that they are in an embrace. Suddenly, Nokogiri Banki, now rebuilt as Chainsaw Banki, arrives to destroy the city. The dust cloud created by Chainsaw Banki's destruction renders the Go-ongers unable to locate him. The Go-on Wings arrive as the dust settles, and each of the Go-ongers reveal that they have seen Hiroto out with one of at least five different women. Miu is upset by the news as Chainsaw Banki escapes after gathering some information Hiramechimedes needs. Miu later discovers that each woman had been exhorting Hiroto to pursue various alternative careers, and Hiroto had rejected all their offers in order to be a hero. Feeling that she has ruined her brother's life and derailed his future, Miu rushes off to battle the Gaiark on her own. The next day, the Go-ongers find Chainsaw Banki making sawdust as part of Hiramechimedes' plan. An agitated Go-on Silver joins the Go-ongers as Chainsaw Banki cloaks himself in a cloud of sawdust. Go-on Silver is goaded by Chainsaw Banki into firing at him, which she does, igniting the sawdust just as Hiroto arrives. He reassures Miu that he fights as Go-on Gold not out of obligation to her, but because he truly wants to. The Sutō siblings reconcile as their instructor, the giant Engine Jum-bowhale, arrives. After putting out the flames, Jum-bowhale deals with Hiramechimedes and the Barbaric Dohma SP swarm. The Go-on Wings battle Chainsaw Banki together and defeat him. Chainsaw Banki is Industrial Revolutionized as Hiramechimedes escapes. Jum-bowhale calls Hiroto and Miu to join him, and the siblings bring Toripter and Jetras to the battlefield to form Seiku-Oh with their instructor. Chainsaw Banki is outmatched by Seiku-Oh and is scrapped. Afterwards, Miu exuberantly promises to support Hiroto about his supposed "gattai mania" and promises to let him commandeer all of the future Gattais, which unnerves him somewhat as it is the wrong idea she has of him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jane: Aira Cosmina *Chinese Woman: TingTing Wang *Indian Woman: Kanmani Kandoswamy *African Woman: Carlyne Yamada Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9 Errors to be addded Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Engine Narrator': Engine Jum-bowhale *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("I'm doing great!") *'Go-On Seminar': What training did the Go-On Wings undertake in Machine World under Jum-bowhale? **'Answer': Unknown: the Go-Onger start doing strange training moves and Hiroto and Miu leave out of embarrassment. *When Sousuke encounters Jum-bowhale, he suggested that's a bird or a plane. This is a nod to Superman's cut scene of his arrival. *This episode is Junko Kōmura's first writing credit for Sentai. She would later go on to write several episodes and movies for other seasons, and serve as the head writer for ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' and Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa